Kryptonite and Prejudice
by slytherinweaslette1
Summary: Kara takes on her new task of mentoring Mon-El. Will the two be able two overcome their differences and prejudice. Set after 02x04 KaraxMon-El
1. Chapter 1 - Partiers and Snobs

**Kryptonite and Prejudice**

 _Chapter 1_  
 _Partiers and snobs_

„Who would have thought: a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton –working together."  
"Why? Is it because you come from a planet of partiers?"  
"No, because you come from a planet of snobs."  
She tried to look mad, but she couldn't help laughing. He laughed along, but soon put on a serious face.  
"I'm in your hands, Kara", Mon-El said and he meant it. She smiled and nodded before she exited the room. He stared after her, confused. He couldn't help feeling a little disgust at the idea of working with a Kryptonian – he was raised that way. At the same time he was really excited at the prospect of getting out and kicking some ass. He decided to get to training again, so he might be able to show off a little in their first one on one session.

The next morning he was woken up by some soft fabric being thrown on his face and the familiar voice of a certain Supergirl.  
"Rise and shine, partyboy, we'll be late for work!" she sung.  
He picked up the pile of clothes she had thrown on his face and slowly sat up. Blinking, he looked at the garments in his hand. "What is this?"  
"This, my man from the sky, is your new identity as a human. Congratulations, you are now an intern at CatCo. Worldwide Media," Kara said and smiled proudly.  
"Slow down there, smarty pants, I only understood half of that. I'm a lantern at what?" he asked, annoyed about being ripped so brutally from his well-deserved sleep.  
"Not a lantern, idiot, an intern. At the biggest newspaper and media empire in town: CatCo. Worldwide," she stated, with barely less pride than the first time. "Now put this on!"  
He took a closer look at the clothes and felt repelled. He was sure to look awful in those. And Kara was still wearing her supergirl outfit. "How come you get to go out like that and I have to wear" – and he actually wrinkled his nose at the plaid shirt he was holding up – "this."  
"I don't get to go like this," she said and was gone with a swish and within seconds stood again in front of him, only that she was wearing glasses and very conservative earth clothes. "I'm just that much faster than you," she said, grinning.  
"Fine," he grumbled and got up from under the blanket. Kara quickly turned around, embarrassed, when she realised he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.  
Mon-El grinned sheepishly. "What's wrong, Zor-El, haven't seen anything like this before?" he asked while starting to get dressed. Kara's embarrassment now mixed with anger and her face reddened. "I…have. It's just nothing I care to see, when it's you!" she huffed.  
"Relax, I was only joking. Sheesh, you can turn around now, it's safe."  
Kara turned around, looking a little surprised. He looked oddly handsome in those nerdy clothes. She looked him up and down, which made him a little self-conscious. "Oh God, it's that bad, is it?" he sighed. Quickly, realising she had been staring, she replied: "Oh no, no. It's fine, you look fine… It's just, that… um… something's missing!" she saved herself by carefully fitting the extra pair of glasses she had brought along on his nose. "There you go! Much better" she said after taking a step back.

He was surprised how busy the streets of metropolis were during day time. The only time he had seen anything of this world had been when Winn had taken him out for what he'd call a drink or two. The streets had been much emptier then and people had seemed more relaxed. Now they seemed to be bustling about, not noticing anyone but themselves in rivers of humans. He already missed Daxam all the time, but being in the DEO amongst people who worked with the other worlds every day, he hadn't felt as out of place as he felt now. On Daxam, everybody took care of each other. Everybody cared for their fellow Daxamites. Hell, his PRINCE gave his own life to save that of a palace guard. Here, he felt lonely. Kara turned around to him, giving him an annoyed look. "Come on, we're going to be late! – In fact, why don't you hold on, I'll speed us there!" Before he could respond she had grabbed him and within seconds they were in an alley next to a tall building. It had felt nauseating and wonderful at the same time – nauseating, because this had been way faster than he could take – wonderful, because he had, in fact, held on tightly to a certain Kryptonian who felt warm and soft and, to his surprise, smelled like heaven.  
"You know, you could let go now," Kara stated before starting to brush off her clothes and straightening out her hair.  
"Fine," he said starting to fumble a little helplessly at his own clothes, "but let's do that again sometime soon. It was fun!"  
"Really? I thought you looked a little green.. well, let's roll!" She started towards the busy street and turned right into the big building that said _**CatCo. Worldwide Media**_. They walked into a very small room and just stood there, doors closed. Kara pressed a button. He was about to say something witty when the doors opened and a room full of busy looking people was revealed.  
"Welcome to CatCo, Mr. Cobb" Kara grinned.  
"What did you just call me?"  
She sighed. "We've been over this. Your name is Bob Cobb, you're a distant relative of mine from Smallville, Kansas and you want to see what it's like working in a big city," she hissed quietly at him.  
"Y'ok, no need to get all bitchy, this is all new for me, remember. Now where are the cats?" he asked.  
"The what now?" Kara blinked at him, confounded.  
"The cats! CatCo? I thought we'd be working with cats!"  
Kara rolled her eyes. "You really need to learn not to take everything so literally. There will be no cats, the founder of this company is called Cat Grant – that's why it's called CatCo. You'll mostly be making coffee and trying to blend in! Come on, I'll introduce you to our boss!"

When they entered the big office, a man with dark skin smiled happily at Kara, greeting her, and then started to muster him.  
"You must be Mon-El," he said. Mon-El looked at Kara, confused.  
"He knows?"  
"Yes, James is a good friend." Both James and Mon-El didn't seem too happy about that sentence. James, however, held out his hand to Mon-El anyway.  
"Nice to meet you, _Bob_." He said and grinned.  
"Good to meet you, too, Mr. …?"  
"Olsen. It's James Olsen. You can call me James though, when we're alone."  
"Great. Well, good to meet you, James! Kara, can we go now? I feel like theirs is still a lot you need to show me," he said nonchalantly. He saw James' eyes narrow and quickly added, "bye James." Before dragging Kara out of his office.  
"What was that about?" she asked when they were outside.  
"That? What? No, it's just... I feel like there's so much to learn that I didn't wanna waste time with smalltalk."  
"Well, you could be a little nicer to James, he let you work here without any skills whatsoever," she berated him.  
"No skills? You wound me, Kryptonian, you just haven't explored them yet," he sneered.  
Kara blushed at the suggestive undertone.  
"Exploring will have to wait, for now I just need you to keep your head down and not cause any trouble," she answered quickly.  
"Ugh, I'm bored already!"  
In that exact moment, Kara's watch started buzzing. "Well, it's about to get interesting," she said and sped into the nearest closet with him.  
"It sure is!" he replied but Kara didn't hear him, seeing as she had already sped away and returned in full Supergirl gear in the meantime. She handed him a suit similar to hers. "Here, put this on! I'll be back in five for you!" With a swoosh, she was gone.  
He changed into the tight suit quickly and waited. He felt something grab him and a few nauseating seconds later he was back in the DEO standing next to a distressed looking Supergirl.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"We have a hostage situation in a café at 14th and Concord Lane," Alex, who had just joined them replied. "Winn is in there."  
"We need to get there. Fast!" Kara shouted and grabbed Mon-El.  
"We? Kara you can't take him, we haven't run enough tests and he has no experience!" Alex berated her.  
"Oh, he's from Daxam, he'll be fine! Now come on!" Kara dragged him outside and put both her arms around him. "Hold on, we're flying there!"  
"Yess! I get to fly, I get to fly!" he chanted while he wrapped his arms tightly around her body and she took off into the sky. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO COOL!"  
"I know, right?" She smiled.

When they arrived at the café, there had been signs of shooting, but at first look, no one seemed to be hurt. Broken glass. Kara scanned the inside. "5 armed men, one behind the counter, two aiming at the people on the floor, two standing on each side of the café aiming at the entrance. You ready?"  
"Ready? What's the plan?"  
"Plan? The plan is: We kick some ass!" and with that she started into the café first taking away the guns of the men guarding the hostages and throwing them outside, then going on towards one of the guys aiming at the entrance. She was so wrapped up in the action that she didn't notice the man behind the man behind the bar firing at Mon-El. She rounded them up, one by one taking away their guns and then continued to free the hostages. She hugged Wynn tightly, making sure he was ok. When she turned around proudly she saw Mon-El lying on the ground, bleeding and shaking, totally out of it.  
"MON-EL!" she lunged towards him. "No, no, no, no…come on…" She carefully lifted him off the floow and sped towards Winn. "Winn, I need to go, I'll see you at the DEO!" And with that she disappeared into the sky.  
"WE NEED TO GET OUT THE BULLETS! FAST!" She shouted when she arrived. She put him on the nearest table and grabbed the first thing she could find: a pair of scissors. She had already started to grab the first bullet with them when Alex shouted "Kara, what are you doing, this is not sterile."  
"I don't care, Alex, he is going to die if we don't get this out. He seems to be having a similar reaction like I do with Kryptonite! Oh God, this is all my fault!" She broke down crying.  
"Gimme that!" Alex said and ripped the scissors out of her sisters hand, continuing the work she had started. "There! All out! Now let's get him to the medical wing!"

*~*~*

 **So, since the last episode had left me LONGING for some KaraxMon-El and I couldn't find ANYTHING in the whole world wide web, I just decided to take matters into my own hands and write one myself. Please be kind, English is not my native language (I'm German) and I haven't written anything in 10 years.**  
 **Constructive criticism is very welcome though, so: Please review! x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Learning to fly

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Kryptonite and Prejudice**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Learning to fly_

Mon-El's mouth felt dry and his head was thudding when he woke up. Where was he? Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking involuntarily due to the bright lights of the room. Before he could gain any sense of orientation he already felt a pair of arms wrap him tightly and a weight on his chest.  
"Ow!" he exclaimed. His muscles ached like hell and the pressure didn't help.  
The person who had hugged him quickly drew back.  
"Oh God! Sorry! I was just so happy you were ok!" he heard a familiar voice explain. When he finally looked up he saw Kara nervously hovering over him.  
"You sure have a strange definition of 'ok'. I feel like I have been hitting the bars of Daxam for 3 days straight," he groaned whilst slowly sitting up, his left hand pressed against his forehead. "What happened anyway? How long was I out for?"  
"A week," Kara replied, "We had you on transfusions the whole time. The doctors are guessing you had a very bad reaction some of the bullets' materials. We need to run some further tests though."  
"So it's baaack to being a lab rat. Great!" he huffed.  
Kara shifted uncomfortably on her feet: "I can't risk you going out there without us knowing what happened first." Her voice broke: "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you along in the first place. This is all new and we didn't know much about your powers or weaknesses and I just assumed that because you're from Daxam you'd fight like me and we'd just go in and.."  
He interrupted her: "Kara! Calm down! It's ok! I wanted to be there and I was. It didn't go so well this time, next time I'll be prepared."  
"Next time? There will be no next time, not any day soon!" Kara exclaimed.  
"So what? I just stay here and die of boredom instead of bullets?" he responded angrily.  
"Well..yeah!" she cried and stomped off.  
He threw his head back in frustration and yelped. 'Ow. Still hurting. Right,' he thought.

Alex was going through the reports of the incident at the café again when Kara plopped down on her desk. She hadn't even looked up yet when her Kryptonian sister started: "Ugh, that ignorant Daxamite! It's all about fun, fun, fun to him! He could have died out there and his only worry is that he'll be bored!" Alex glared at her.  
"Need I remind you that YOU were the one so eager to drag him there in the first place? That YOU were the one who put HIS and everybody else's life at risk?" she lectured.  
Tears started to well up in Kara's eyes.  
"Don't you think I'm beating myself up over it day and night? I just wanted someone out there with me again. Feel like I wasn't the only one, like everyone's fate didn't rest on my shoulders alone. Like… like it was with Clark." She started sobbing. Alex sighed and got up, putting her arms around Kara.  
"Kara, I understand you miss your cousin and I'm sorry. But Mon-El is not Clark. We don't even know if we can fully trust him yet. You need to stop seeing him as a replacement for Clark!"  
Kara wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

After two (seemingly endless) weeks of testing, the doctors and scientists of the DEO had found out that his reaction had indeed been caused by the bullet. In fact, he had been lucky the bullet had been lined with copper and had only held minimal traces of lead on the outside – otherwise he would surely have died. The reaction his cells had shown to lead was fatal. They had died in an instant. The DEO had now bullet-proofed his suit and added gloves and an invisible shield for his head to the gear. He was ready to go out there again, but Kara wouldn't let him.  
"Oh, come on! Let me do SOMETHING, maybe just a small bank robbery or something!" he begged.  
"No! No more superheroing for you!" the Girl of Steel with the will of steel replied.  
"Fiine. Okay. Got it. Stay out of harm's way. Can we at least go outside then? Have some fun?" he whined.  
"Alright, let's invite Winn and Alex and maybe James over to my place tonight and we can play some board games," Kara suggested. Mon-El raised both eyebrows.  
"That's your idea of fun? Boy, Krypton must SUCK! No, no, no, no, I mean – REAL fun. Let's go out tonight!" Kara looked startled.  
"Go out? As in... a Date?"  
He laughed.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Supergirl, _go out_ as in go drinking and dancing and partying!"  
Kara blushed a little at this turndown.  
"No! Remember what happened last time you," and she actually airquoted ""went out" and had "a little fun""?  
"Oh come on, I know how strong I am now, I've spent the last one and the half weeks doing nothing but train in here. Besides, you still owe me big for almost having me killed." He grinned.

She didn't even know how she had gotten here. She had been so set on staying firm in her restrictions and now she standing in front of a bar wearing a dress so short she could literally hear her mother berating her from miles away. She had already checked out where Winn and Mon-El were sat (right at the bar of course – why interrupt the drinking with walking?). Feeling a little nervous and very self-conscious, she took a deep breath and then stepped inside. When she reached the bar she tipped Mon-El on his shoulder. He turned around and looked stunned for a second before he regained his wit and greeted her with an ironic smile.  
"Well, who would have thought? You clean up real nice, party-pooper."  
"And hello to you, too," she retorted and moved on to hug Winn.  
"Hey Kara, you.. I mean.. wow… you look amazing," Winn stuttered and blushed a little. "Not that you don't always look amazing but you look so much more amazing and I am not making this any better am I?" he blabbed. Kara just laughed quietly.  
"It's fine, Winn. I know." When she took the time to scan the boys and her surroundings, she felt even more uncomfortable in her dress. She had been dressing for a club, but this was a sports bar. Winn was wearing his usual shirt-and-tie combo, Mon-El was wearing a black tee and jeans and somehow STILL managed to look like he was from an after shave commercial or something. – Wait had she really just thought that? ' _Oh my God. Drink. Quick._ '  
"Double Martini for me please!" she ordered and gulped it down almost as quickly as it had been placed there.  
"Wow! That almost looked like a challenge to me. Didn't it to you, Winn?" Mon-El remarked.  
"Oh… oh, no, no! No more drinking games…" Mon-El had already ordered a few rounds of shots at that point and defeatedly, Winn added: "Please?"

The shots had gotten Winn into party mode (and already full-on drunk) and he started randomly chatting up everybody in the bar. Kara and Mon-El still sat there like nothing had happened. Mon-El broke the silence by saying: "So I figure you can't get drunk on this planet either?"  
Kara grinned.  
"No, not really," she replied.  
"So… basically, what you're saying is – you have NEVER been drunk?" Mon-El asked with wide eyes.  
"Now that you mention it: No, I haven't. And I don't need it," she declared.  
"Who said anything about need? And how can you know you don't need it when you don't know how it feels?" he nagged on.  
"What's the point of this discussion anyway? It's not like there's a way for me to try!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. As if on cue, Mon-El wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.  
"Oh yes, there is." He pulled out a hip flask from underneath his shirt and poured a tiny amount in Kara's martini. She raised an eyebrow.  
"What is that?" she asked sceptically.  
"This, is the Daxamite ticket to party for cheap asses like myself," he proudly declared. "A few sips are sure to get you to a great level."  
Kara narrowed her eyes. "A few sips? Sounds dangerous! What if I'm not used to it and I get alcohol poisoning or something. And seriously, you're home planet was dying and you remembered to bring ALCOHOL to your rescue pod?"  
"Calm down, antsy pants. I didn't have to remember to bring it, I happened to be carrying this with me at all times," he retorted.  
"And what does that say about you?" she said, half-smiling.  
He couldn't help but smile, too. "Oh come on, it's fine, I only put a few drops in your drink! I'll have one, too!" He said and poured some into his own drink, more than in Kara's, but still careful not to waste too much and keep some for other occasions.  
"Fine," Kara gave in and raised her glass. "Cheers!" She took a big swig and Mon-El followed her lead.  
"I don't feel any different," she complained. "Maybe that wasn't enough for a Kryptonian. Gimme s'more." She already slurred her words a little at that point but was too proud to admit that in fact, she felt very woozy and extraordinarily cheerful.  
"Careful, Kara, it takes a few minutes. You sure you want more?" He wanted to be protective but at the same time he couldn't resist seeing the goody-two-shoes get REALLY drunk.  
"Yeah, more!" she demanded and held out her glass to him. He put in a few more drops, carefully, so he wouldn't have to carry her home later. She drowned all of it at once and then challenged him: "You, too. Don't tell me you can't drink as much as a GURRRRL," she teased.  
„Ohhh, is that what we're playing now, ok, ok," he mused and added a few more drops to his drink before emptying it. Winn had seen them drinking laughing and took it as his cue to get in on the fun.  
"Hey guys, wazzuuuup?" he slurred cheerily.  
"Winn! I'm drunk!" Kara declared excitedly.  
"Good on you, gurrrl!" he responded and held out his fist for a fist-bump. Kara bumped clumsily and they both started laughing.  
"Sooooo, I got dressed for dancing, why aren't we dancing?" she continued.  
Mon-El grinned broadly. "If the lady wants to go dancing, we go dancing," he said getting up and holding out a hand to Kara.  
"Ohhh dancing!" Winn chimed in.  
"Let's head to a dancing place then! Winn, lead the way!" Mon-El stated while Winn had already started toward the door.

They had been dancing for around half an hour when the DJ started playing 'I'm a Slave For You' by Britney Spears and Kara squeaked out with excitement. "I love this song!"  
She started swaying her hips with the rhythm moving closer towards Mon-El, challenging him to touch her. He gladly accepted the invitation and pulled her in tight, so all she could do was squirm along to the music, pressed against his body. Winn had blushed furiously at the sight and suddenly seemed to be very busy finding a dance partner elsewhere. The world seemed to have stopped and seemed to be spinning around them at the same time. He fought very hard not to touch her in any way too inappropriate and they closely danced through the song, exhilarated. When the song ended, she broke away from him and looked daringly into his eyes. "Not bad for a Kryptonian snob, huh?" she said haughtily.  
"It was ok," Mon-El replied non-chalantly trying to look as bored as possible but the corners of his mouth were twitching suspiciously.  
Kara pretended to look offended and moved in closer again.  
"Well, if that's not enough, I'll show you just how much fun I can be!" And with that she kissed him firmly on the mouth.

 ***~*~***

 **So, I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to finish the story asap, I have a lot to do at work at the moment, so hopefully I won't be too uninspired when I get home.**  
 **I can't wait to see how the Mon-ElxKara ships sails on on the CW tomorrow - so excited!**  
 **Also, please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - I don't remember the title

**Kryptonite and Prejudice**

 _Chapter 3_  
 _I don't remember the title._

Waking up with a dry mouth and a headache seemed to become a habit (again - just your average Daxam start into the day). Only this time, he was hungover. He was lying flat on his stomach, head tilted to the left, on a bed - still wearing last night's clothes. When he slowly opened his eyes, he spotted a familiar blond mane on the pillow next to him. He grinned inwardly, getting flashbacks of the night before – dancing with Kara, making out with Kara, telling Kara to stop…wait, had he really done that? Boy, was he stupid. How could drunk him have been more gentleman than sober him? Maybe Kara's prude ways had already wiggled their way into his subconscious – urgh. A hoarse voice began to wail:  
"Oh God, I think I'm dying. I must be dying."  
The blonde next to him slowly started blinking, looking around while trying hard not to move her head. When her eyes met his she startled and almost fell out of the bed.  
"What the HELL are you doing in my bed?" she demanded. He sat up.  
"Seriously? You don't remember? I did the gentleman thing to do and escorted you home. I might have been a little out of it, too, maybe your bed just looked so comfy?" he said apologetically. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind my company that much last night, _my slave_ " he added and grinned. Kara's face spoke of memories coming back to her and she grew redder with the second. When she finally spoke she said:  
"What on Krypton are you on about?"  
"Come on, don't tell me you don't remember how you came on to me?" he replied smugly.  
"Ha, ha…. As if, pfssssshh.." she responded in her usual dorky, but kind of cute way.  
"Oh yeah, you did. Full on party mode! Hey, I get it, I'm irresistible. It's ok…okay, plus, you were really drunk."  
"Now, THAT I was. But I can't seem to remember anything from last night," she said, slightly unsettled.  
"Nothing? You gotta remember something!" he said.  
"Nope. Absolute blackness," she stated.  
"Why do you have a crinkle on your forehead?" he teased.  
"What? Crinkle? No, I don't have a crinkle. No. What crinkle?"  
"Yeah, you do, you have a little crinkle right…"  
"SHUT UP. Now: Get out of my bed!"  
"Aaand you're yelling at me again," came his irritated response as he got up. "It was nice while it lasted, milady." He made a theatrical bow and left the room. "Bye, Kara!" he shouted before he slammed the door shut behind him.

Mon-El was bored out of his mind again, so he decided to go find Winn and maybe bug him a little bit. He wasn't at his desk, which was odd enough, but instead he found him working on a big machine downstairs, cursing and swearing.  
"Whatcha working on, buddy?" Mon-El asked casually.  
"Like you really care, dude. You're just bored again and want me to entertain you. And I'm telling you now: it's not happening," he snapped.  
"Woah, chill out, man. What's going on with you? Get up on the wrong foot?"  
"Me? The more important question is: Where did YOU get up?" Winn retorted.  
"Ohh, I see! You're jealous. Are you… like… interested in Kara?"  
"What? No… no way.. no. Pfsh, no! But.. Kara is my friend and if you hurt her, I'll kill you!"  
"I'd sure like to see you try," Mon-El said, now grinning again. "Besides, she doesn't remember anything. So it's like it never happened, right?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess…"  
"Sooo, how about we go out tonight, meet some nice girls? Just you and me, buddy?"  
"Are you being serious right now? I am still hungover from last night and you wanna go out AGAIN?"  
"Exactly, the best cure for a hangover is alcohol! See you at 8!" Mon-El stated matter-of-factly and promptly left before Winn could protest.  
"He is gonna be the death of me," he sighed to himself before getting back to work.

'Alex, please come to my place after work. It's urgent,' the text message on Alex' phone read. Now that she was standing in front of Kara's door, she wondered what could be this urgent, but still wait until after work. Kara seemed to already have heard her coming because she opened the door before Alex could ring the bell.  
"Fank God wou're ere! Come in!" Kara muffled through an unidentified mass of food in her mouth.  
"What's going on Kara? What's with the stress eating?" Alex asked worriedly.  
"Forry," she gulped, "sorry. I did something stupid."  
Alex just looked at her questioningly motioning her to continue.  
"I don't even know where to start, Alex. I got really drunk last night and…"  
"Hold on! You got drunk? How?" Alex said with disbelief.  
"Well, Mon-El still had a little something from Daxam and I let him pour a few drops in my drink…"  
"Seriously? That guy has been here for what - five minutes –" – "Alex" – "and he's already a bad influence on you?" – "Alex…" – "That's it, I'm kicking him out of the DEO. He needs to find a new place to stay!"  
"ALEX!"  
"What?"  
"That's not even the worst part… I… I kinda kissed him."  
"What do you mean you kissed him? Like a peck on the cheek?"  
"More like not so much a peck on the mouth," Kara said apologetically.  
"EW! Gross! Oh God! Why would you do that?"  
"I don't know!" Kara exclaimed, frustrated. "I felt so good and I wanted to show everybody that I could be fun, too. So we danced and.. kissed… for a while."  
"FOR A WHILE? Oh Geez, TMI, Kara, TMI!"  
"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do now. I'm so embarrassed. I mean, clearly, to him I'm just another brick in the wall, a fish in the big sea, a…"  
"I get it, he's a womanizer… maybe you should talk to him about this," Alex suggested.  
"I kinda did…" Kara replied cautiously.  
"Kinda? What do you mean by kinda? And when?" Alex eyed her suspiciously. Kara's face grew red.  
"This morning," she admitted cringingly.  
"KARA!" came Alex' shocked response. After a pause she quietly added: "Sorry, I'm not here to judge. So, what did you say to him?"  
"That I didn't remember much of last night. He told me about the kiss and I pretended I didn't know of anything…"  
"Okay, and how did he react?"  
"I don't really know, very Mon-Ely, made a few snide remarks until I kicked him out."  
"Good on you, girl! So, I don't even know what you're upset about, he thinks you don't remember so I guess you can both let it go, right?"  
Kara just shrugged. "Right."

An alarm brought her to the DEO the next morning. A purple alien had robbed a liquor store. When she arrived the first thing that caught her attention, however, was how miserable Winn looked.  
"Winn, you look terrible. What's wrong with you?"  
"Shhh, enough with the noise..please…inside voice only," Winn replied hoarsely.  
"Okay," Kara whispered, "what's wrong?"  
"Mon-El made me go out again last night," he moaned.  
"Well, in this case, I don't feel sorry for you. Happy hangover!" she said. "Now find me that purple slimebag!"  
"The algorithm might take a few minutes to come up with something, why don't you sit down and be noisy somewhere else?"  
As if on cue, Kara heard shouting from down the corridor and quickly went to look what was going on.  
It was Alex and Mon-El, arguing about something. Alex threw a bag at him.  
"…need to grow up," was all she caught.  
"What's going on with you two?" Kara interrupted.  
"I was just telling our lazy Daxamite over there that he had to move out and get a job!"  
"And how exactly am I going to get a job without a roof over my head?"  
"That's your problem, buddy, you..:" and they started shouting non-comprehensible insults at each other again. After a few seconds Kara shouted: "HE CAN STAY WITH ME!"  
All three of them just stood there in shock, most of all Kara. She hadn't expected these exact words to come out of her mouth.  
"Really?" Alex and Mon-El asked in unison, Mon-El now wearing a big smile plastered across his face, while Alex looked a little worried.  
"Yeah… I mean, until you can afford your own place of course," Kara stuttered.  
"KARA!" Winn's voice rang through the corridor and Kara sped away.  
Alex narrowed her eyes at Mon-El, who responded with a smug wiggle of his eyebrows.

 ***~*~*  
I'm sorry this chapter turned out so short, but you wanted an update and I tried to squeeze a little writing in between all the work I got. Hopefully I'll be more inspired on the week-end and deliver two more chapters.  
I hope you liked it anyway. It's probably clear to you by now that I'm very much a dialogue kinda person, so please don't expect any groundbreaking action. ****  
Thanks for reviewing! x**


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Roommate

**Kryptonite and Prejudice**

 _Chapter 4  
A New Roommate_

That night, Mon-El arrived half an hour early at Kara's place. When she opened the door, she smiled broadly at him. She was already in her pink flannel pyjamas. When she noticed the small bag in his hand she looked baffled.  
"Is this all you're bringing?" she asked.  
"Well, it's not exactly like I had time to pack back on Daxam, is it?" he said, slightly offended.  
"Sorry, I actually forgot that you've been here for such a short amount of time. Feels like years to me sometimes," she joked.  
Mon-El took no offense in that statement. By now, he knew that Kara cared for him, even if she would never admit it. He still stood in the doorway, though, unsure what to do.  
Awkwardly, Kara stepped aside.  
"Sorry, please, come in." She motioned toward the living-room. When she followed him, she stated: "Well, I guess we will need to do some shopping tomorrow. You need stuff. No one's life should fit in one bag."  
"But I don't have any money. No job, remember?" he complained.  
"It'll be my treat. But I expect a thank you dinner when you get your first paycheck. Deal?" At that, she stuck out her hand to him. He took it, hesitantly.  
"Deal. But you've already done so much, Kara, I'm starting to feel bad."  
She just smiled at him. "Hungry?"  
His eyes widened at the thought of food. "Starving!"  
"Good, because I can hear the pizza guy coming up the stairs right this minute."

A few minutes later they were sat on the couch with the TV showing some cheesy rom-com.  
"Owmwygwodkwawa…dif if fo gwood!" Mon-El groaned between devouring the pizza slices in record-time.  
"Of course it is, Mon-El, it's pizza! Now please be quiet I want to hear him confess his love!"  
When that was exactly what happened, Mon-El looked at her in awe.  
"You can read the minds of the people in the box? Or can you predict the future?"  
Kara laughed at his naiveté.  
"No, I just know this movie," she replied.  
"What do you mean, know?" he asked.  
"As in, I've seen it before."  
"This exact thing? Why would you watch it again?" Mon-El asked, flabbergasted.  
"Because it's romantic! It makes me happy," she sighed.  
"It makes you happy to see other people profess their love and kiss?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She turned slightly red.  
"Well, congratulations Mon-El, for making me sound like a creep, because I like watching a rom-com," she huffed and got up to dispose of the pizza box.  
"Oh no, I made you angry again," she heard him sighing from the couch.  
A few seconds later she slumped back down next to him. She looked at him, softly.  
"No you haven't. I know that this is all new for you, plus, you're not the only man in this world who doesn't care for romance."  
"Hey! Who said I don't care for romance? I just don't get why watching other people be romantic makes you feel happy!" he protested. She thought about it really hard for a few moments and then started to explain.  
"Okay, so: you get to know these characters really well throughout the film and you start thinking like them and seeing the other character through their eyes. So it's kind of like you fall in love with them yourself. And when they confess their love and finally get together it's like you're actually there and you get that tingly feeling in your stomach and you…" Mon-El zoned out when he realised what she was describing was exactly what he felt in that moment, watching her talk so excitedly about something, her cheeks slightly flushed, her hair a little messy and her pink pyjamas wrapping her like a cozy blanket. She was beautiful. All he could think about was how much he wanted to kiss her right that moment.  
"…so you see how this would make me feel happy?"  
Mon-El snapped out of his thoughts quickly and tried to think of something clever to reply to her. But the words that came out of his mouth made him cringe inside.  
"Maybe I could make you feel happy, too." His voice was nothing short of suggestive when he said that. He hadn't meant to, it had just slipped out.  
Kara looked at him, eyes wide.  
"Did you just hit on me on your first night here? Are you fricking serious, Mon-El?"  
Feeling hurt, embarrassed and still tingly all at the same time his autopilot took over and he did what he could best: Hide behind jokes.  
"Calm down, Kara, it's not like I was going to ask you to be my mate. I was just suggesting a little fun, you could use it, you know?"  
She got up, angry. "You're impossible. Go to sleep, we'll forget about this and I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she threw him a pillow and a blanket. "And don't even THINK about leaving this couch tonight!" she shouted as she closed the bedroom door behind her.  
"Good Night, princess!" Mon-El yelled after her. Frustrated with himself he flopped his head on the pillow. Why did he have to go and screw everything up again? He was well aware of his feelings by now, but her friendship meant even more to him than that. She was the one constant she had on this planet, she had been there for him through everything, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing that, because he just HAD to put the moves on her. 

***~*~*~*  
I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have had to work late hours these past weeks and will continue to do so until 8** **th** **December. It's kind of blocking any creative energy I have left. I wanted to give you guys a little something for now, because you left such nice reviews. I know this chapter is way too short, but I will try to squeeze in a little writing next weekend.  
Again: please review! ******


End file.
